


(Placeholder) For Kajink

by NickyEnchilada



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Gen, Gift, Tokyo Ghoul Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyEnchilada/pseuds/NickyEnchilada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka decides to confess to Yoriko</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Placeholder) For Kajink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kajink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajink/gifts).



> Currently this is a placeholder
> 
> The holiday times turned out more difficult to write during than I expected but I should have the rest up sometime today. 
> 
> I deeply apologize for the inconvenience. 
> 
> Have a Merry Yurimas!

 

Touka sat outside a particular bakery, waiting for someone. It was late in the day and the wind had picked up in the afternoon. The inside of the shop looks cozy and the aroma of fresh bread still wafts from inside. To someone else it might seem inviting but due of her sensitive nose the scent only makes her nauseated and takes it as a warning not to enter. She checks her phone again to distract herself from feeling sick. The time says that the shop should be closing in just about 10 minutes. Yoriko should be coming out soon.


End file.
